


Home Library

by Jaybirds_Night



Series: The Harper-Todd Home [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Harper-Todd home, Jason and Roy adopt all the kids, Jason loves to read, M/M, he has so many books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybirds_Night/pseuds/Jaybirds_Night
Summary: Jason has way too many books and Roy finally puts his foot down. Jason has to either donate them or put them somewhere other than their bedroom. Not wanting to get rid of his precious books, Jason comes up with an idea...Why not build a home library?
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Series: The Harper-Todd Home [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/647225
Comments: 6
Kudos: 149





	Home Library

Roy was sitting on the bed, frowning at the stacks of books that consumed one corner of their bedroom. "Jaybird, you sure we can't donate _any_ of them?" He asked his husband. 

"No way," Jason huffed as he flopped down beside Roy. "Getting rid of them would be like tearing out part of my soul." 

"Ever the dramatic, I see." 

Jason gasped placing a hand over his heart mockingly. "You wound me, babe." 

Roy rolled his eyes, suppressing a grin. "I'm serious, Jay. I know how much they mean to you, but look how much space they're taking up,” he gestured to the mountain forming in the corner, proving his point. “So if you don't want to give some of them up then we have to figure out a place to put them." 

Jason sat up, furrowing his brow as he studied the piles upon piles of books. "I see your point." A moment later he turned to his partner, a determined look hardening his face. "How much room do we have left on the third floor?" 

"I would have to check... Why? What do you have in mind?" 

"A personal library." Jason smiled brightly at the sound of his own idea. 

"Like the one at the Manor?" 

Jason nodded, giving Roy a questioning glance. "Is that ok?" 

Roy smiled softly, resting a hand on the others shoulder. "Jaybird, that sounds wonderful. Maybe we can even put some armchairs and stuff up there too. Make it comfortable for us and the kids." 

"Mmhm. The little rug rats can help us build the shelves too." 

"Oh god. Let's just make sure to keep Damian away from anything sharp and pointy—or that could be used as a weapon." 

“Anything he holds turns into a weapon,” Jason said, running a hand through his hair. Roy moaned in dismay, letting himself go limp against the other man's side. 

"Did Talia give him to us as an act of revenge?" 

Jason gave a one shoulder shrug. "Wouldn't put it past her." 

* * *

With all the kids at school and no other work to be done that day, the two adults took that precious time to grab the needed materials at the hardware store. Piling the pre-cut wood planks and nails into the back of their beat-up red pickup truck, they headed home. 

Parking the car in the alley turned driveway, Jason and Roy began unloading the supplies and hauling them downstairs to the basement. As Jason set the last bundle beside the workbench Roy checked his watch. "Kids’ll be at the meeting spot in about fifteen minutes," he announced and Jason grunted an 'ok'. 

Since they didn't want the school finding out where they actually lived by letting them take the bus, or risking the kids walking all the way home through the dangerous streets, Jason and Roy decided on a meeting spot. They had all chosen on the closest park, under the large oak tree near the center for it. Ivy, who happened to be around at the time they were planning this, even offered to protect them if something were to happen there. 

"I'll go get them," Jason said and held up a hand when Roy opened his mouth to protest. "I know you'd much rather be whipping out the sandpaper and toolbox than pickin' up the little ones." Jason smirked at the sheepish look Roy gave him. 

"I don't mind going—" 

"Roy, it's alright," Jason assured him. "Might actually be better this way now that I think about it. You'll have time to cut and smooth out the wood before we get home. Then it'll hopefully be all ready to nail together and if not, I'm sure Harper wouldn't mind lending you a hand." 

Knowing he was defeated, Roy simply nodded. "Ok, I'll see you soon." Roy closed the distance between them, giving the younger man a peck on the lips. 

Heading back upstairs Jason grabbed his leather jacket off the rack on his way out the door. It was a ten-minute walk to the meeting spot, the kids already waiting for him as he turned the corner. 

"Papa!" Lian called out as she raced toward him, jumping into his open arms. Jason laughed and spun her around making her squeal in delight. 

Leading the group back home at a steady pace, he began asking each about their day. So far, he had learned that Lian had finally overcome the monkey bars during recess. Damian snapped his table partners pencil in half because he was being an ‘idiotic ape only capable of picking his nose.’ Those being his exact words according to Colin. Sasha got an A on her spelling test. Tim showed everyone up in math, again. Stephanie and Cass (who despite her age was in Steph and Tim’s grade) got partnered together for a Science project. Helena climbed out a third story window and onto the roof to hide out during lunch. And Harper… well Harper almost punched a cheerleader in the face. Almost. 

Jason patted her on the back with pride. “Good self-control. Wouldn't want us getting a call about you earning yourself your first detention of the year.” 

“Even if her prissy little face was asking for it?” 

The smile Jason gave her showed more teeth than usual. “If it is, then make sure it doesn't happen on school grounds.” 

Damian perked up, “Does this mean I may do battle with my inferior classmates outside of school as well, Todd?” 

“Uh, _no_. I'd rather not have the media covering stories of a demon child mortally wounding some brat in the street.” Damian frowned. 

“…what about my teacher?” 

“No!” 

“Stop trying to off people, demon spawn.” Damian spun around to glare at Tim. 

“Shut it, Timothy.” 

“Make me,” Tim said, smugly. However, before it could escalate any further Cass grabbed Damian by the armpits, the boy letting out an undignified squawk as Cass hoisted him over her head and onto her shoulders. 

“Let me down this instant, Cassandra!” He screeched, drawing attention from passerby. 

Cassandra just kept walking as if a small child wasn't trying to maul her. "...Not today..." 

Damian soon gave up the struggle, opting to hunch over with crossed arms, pouting adorably from his throne atop Cass's shoulders. 

Jason watched Stephanie grin and reach into her pocket for her phone, snapping a quick picture. She seemed to notice his gaze and turned the screen for him to see. 

"Send that to me," he whispered. 

* * *

When they are only a block from the house Jason told them what they were going to be doing today. It received mixed responses, but overall promising. 

"What do you mean we’re building a library?" Sasha asked, sounding a bit confused. "We already go to one." 

"Yes, but this is a _home_ library. We're setting up shelves to keep all the books we own organized and off the floor." 

" _Oh_." 

"Is this because Dad threatened to donate your books again?" Tim asked with a smile that shouldn't look as innocent as it did. 

"He didn't threaten me, he asked nicely," Jason grumbled. "And how do you know about that?" 

Tim just shrugged. 

Helena took that moment to speak up. Jason knew of her secret love for books after he caught her rifling through his piles. "Can I help organize?” Her expression was neutral, but Jason could tell she was trying to hide her internal excitement. 

"Sure, could use the help. Colin, you want to help us too?" He turned to the young red head who, at the moment, looked like a deer in the headlights. 

"Uh... y-yeah." 

“Alright. Harper you can go help Roy in the basement. The rest of you, collect all the books and put them on the third floor.” 

Jason opened the door, letting the kids in to put away their bags and head off further into the house. "Feel free to grab a snack! There should be animal crackers in the pantry or some apples in the fridge!” 


End file.
